


Where I Belong

by trustmyr4ge



Series: Hold Me Down - Owen Grady/You [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmyr4ge/pseuds/trustmyr4ge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of Hold Me Down.</p><p>The upcoming wedding and prospect of a new job is taking it's toll on both you and Owen. What else will life throw into the mix?</p><p>First part of Hold Me Down here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4320219/chapters/9795309</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give you a hint on the time scale of events, this part of Hold Me Down takes place seven months after the final chapter of part one. Enjoy!

"Look," Vivian said, pointing a finger at the white dress in the centre of the computer screen. "This one's nice."

You threw your head back in exasperation. "This is my wedding dress we're talking about, Viv. I don't want just nice." You sighed. "This island has a shop for just about damn everything, where's the bridal store?"

Vivian mumbled, clicking onto the next page of the website. Having to search for a wedding dress online wasn't what you had in mind when Owen proposed to you.

"Is a trash bag a viable dress option?"

"Absolutely not. Though I'm not sure Owen would be too bothered."

You laughed once, picking your glass of wine up from the table and taking a sip. She was right, Owen wouldn't really care what you looked like, but you still wanted to look perfect. 

You scrolled through wedding dress sites for another 15 minutes before you shook your head at the screen. 

"No, this is awful. Google flights from Costa Rica to San Diego."

Vivian looked at you as her eyes lit up. "Shopping trip?"

You nodded. "I refuse to buy a dress that I hate for $70 off a secondhand website when I could find my dream dress and visit my family at the same time."

.*.*.*.*.

"Me and Viv were thinking of going to San Diego for a week or two."

You felt Owen shift slightly as he lay in bed next to you. "Why?"

You couldn't help frowning at the way he responded. "I haven't got my dress yet, you know that."

"I just don't see why you need to go to San Diego."

You rolled over so you were facing him. "I'm not buying a dress off the internet, Owen. And I haven't seen my dad in almost a year."

Owen chose to ignore your second point. "Why do you care so much about where the damn dress comes from? Can you not just focus on the fact that we're getting married? Why's everything else matter so much?"

"What do you mean?" you said, offended by his sudden outburst.

"It's all about the dress or the flowers or where it's gonna be. When're you gonna be happy knowing that I'm marrying you?"

Owen's words were starting to sting a little. Of course you were happy to be marrying him; you were over the moon. How could he think you weren't?

"You know I couldn't be more happy that we're getting married. I just want this to be perfect." You regretted your next few words. "I don't know about you, but I only plan on getting married once."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he snapped, his temper flaring. You flinched as you realised what you said may have been too far.

"You haven't done anything for this wedding, Owen! Do you actually care about it, even a little? Are you even that bothered about it?"

That's not completely what you meant. You were referring mostly to the way other women on the island looked at him and his numerous previous romantic encounters.

"Of course I care about it." he said briefly. You turned onto your back, sniffing once as you closed your eyes as you both turned silent again. This wasn't the first argument you'd had revolved around the wedding.

You lay there for another few minutes before falling asleep. Lately you'd been exhausted again, since the Craig incident work had been much less enjoyable with Claire giving you a lot less jobs and little of her attention. On top of that you were constantly thinking about the wedding that was in six months and everything you had to organise for it. What was worse was the distance that seemed to have come between you and Owen. You found yourselves disagreeing a lot more and speaking nice a lot less, plus you seemed to be spending more time with Vivian and Lowery on your own rather than with your fiancé.

You slept soundly until 4am when you woke to Owen fidgeting next to you, tossing and turning. 

"Owen?" you said softly. He mm'd in response. You sighed. "I'm sorry."

Owen wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him. He pressed his lips to your forehead. "Me too."

"I didn't mean what I said-"

"I know you didn't. I didn't either."

You buried your face into his neck, inhaling the faint smell of his cologne. You missed being this close. You sighed, apologising again. "So sorry. For everything the past few weeks."

"It's okay." he said, running a hand through your hair. "I do care about this as much as you do, y'know?"

You nodded, smiling against his skin. "I know."


	2. Rule of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm super ill at the moment and my creativity's been kind of dented. Hopefully writing chapter 3 will be a bit more productive!

Of course, Owen came around to the idea of your trip to San Diego with Vivian, even paying for the plane tickets. It was the day before you were leaving and you were sat outside in the August heat with Melanie and Barry. Owen was pacing around slowly with their eight-month-old son, Thomas, on his hip. 

"You suit having a baby." laughed Barry, watching as Owen pulled faces at his child.

"Let's get the wedding out of the way first, shall we?" you joked in return, rolling your eyes. 

Owen perked up, breaking his attention from Thomas for just a moment. "If you insist, hunny."

Mmm. You could get used to seeing Owen with a child in his arms. The way he smiled at Thomas was gorgeous. He wasn't shy with him at all, even when he met him for the first time back when he was born. Mel and Barry now called you both 'Auntie [Y/N] and Uncle Owen'.

"We were wondering," Melanie began, looking at you and Owen, who had now sat down on the seat next to you with Thomas on his lap, "if you could babysit Thomas during the day next Sunday?"

"Shit," you said, then instantly remembered the small child next to you. "I'm not back until six that evening from San Diego."

"Oh, God, I forgot. Don't worry about it."

"I think I can handle him for one day on my own." Owen said, gently moving Thomas up and down with his knee. He flashed a grin at Barry and then you.

Later on as Melanie and Barry were leaving, Barry clapped Owen's shoulder. "Thanks for next week, man. Really helps us out."

You watched as their car disappeared into the forest, then turned to your fiancé.

"Uncle Owen?" you asked, a layer of seductiveness in your voice. You ran your hands up Owen's arms and onto his shoulders.

"Yes, my love?"

"I hear you're looking after baby Thomas next week all on your own?"

"You don't think I should?" he said, his voice disappointed.

"Of course I think you should," you began, pulling yourself up so your lips could meet his. You broke apart for a moment. "You're great with him. It's adorable."

"Mmm." He kissed you again, his hands moving onto your hips. "Think we could go practice for when we have our own babies?"

You continued kissing between every sentence, the movements of your lips becoming more and more rough. 

"Babies? How many do you think I'm going to pop out?"

"Three," he panted, slightly out of breath. "Three could be nice."

You giggled, pulling your face away from his again. "You've been thinking about it?"

"Don't act so surprised, baby." he smirked. You giggled again as he pulled you closer to him, starting a gentle line of kisses down from your ear, over your jaw, and down your neck. You groaned when he went no further, instead returning to your lips. Damn that man and his need to prove that he's in control all the time.

To your horror as you were kissing and Owen's hands were beginning to stray, your stomach made a horrendous groan. Loud enough for Owen to hear, he laughed as you tried to cover your stomach with your hands to stifle the noise. 

"Hungry?" he asked, grinning.

You laughed, your face inches off his. "Just a little."

Owen smirked. "That's okay, we can finish this later." 


	3. Just Visiting

Visiting your mum whilst in San Diego couldn't be avoided, no matter how many phonecalls you declined. After visiting your dad he managed to persuade you "even if you just met her over coffee for fifteen minutes", which you took as an acceptable amount of time to spend with your mother. 

"I literally do not want to see her. That isn't normal." you said over the phone to Owen the night before your visit. 

"You'll be fine, babe. Just don't take any shit." he responded casually. 

You chuckled, flopping onto the bed in your hotel room. "Do I have to invite her to the wedding?"

"I think so. Just give her a chance. Probably the right thing to do."

You sighed. "I miss you."

"Sweetheart, it's been three days."

You frowned. "Sorry for caring so much, hunny."

"Kidding, kidding. I miss you too, baby. I'm thinking of bringing Blue into the house so I have someone to sleep next to."

"I have nothing in common with any of your raptors."

Owen hesitated for a minute. "No, my raptors don't snore."

"I don't snore!" you exclaimed, struggling to hold back a laugh.

"My raptors don't lie either."

You gasped. "You're getting into dangerous territory here, Grady. Redeem yourself quickly."

"You're much more attractive than the raptors." he paused. "Also, are you wearing any underwear?"

.*.*.*.*.

"Mum. Hi." you said, standing from the table you had been seated at. You leaned forwards as your brung your arms around her in an awkward attempt of a hug. 

She smiled politley as you broke apart. "Hello, hello. You're looking tanned, and slimmer. Have you lost weight?" 

Here we go, you thought.

You bought both of your drinks then sat down again, spotting your mother giving you a sly look up and down. Just 15 minutes. 15. 

"So," you began after taking a sip of your coffee, "how are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm fine. Have you visited your father yet? I haven't seen him in years."

"Uh, yeah. I spent yesterday with him. He's good. Actually, I- uh- asked him to give me away at the wedding."

"Oh, lovely." you mum said with a sickeningly sweet smile. You nodded in confirmation. 

Her fingers were curled around her cup of tea. "You've got-?" you asked, motioning to the ring on her left hand. 

"Engaged?" she laughed. "Ah, yes. His name's Harvey. He sells timeshares in The Bahamas."

You tried to prevent yourself from laughing. Your mother had really outdone herself this time.

"I guess you just forgot to tell me, just like with your last two fiancés."

"Oh, don't say that. I was busy, you were busy, it wasn't a big deal."

You looked away from her as you took another sip of coffee. Everyone else seemed to be able to tolerate her, why couldn't you?

"I see your ring is a bit... smaller."

You looked at the engagement ring Owen had proposed to you with, then back at your mum. "There's nothing wrong with it."

She raised an eyebrow, drinking her tea. "I would have picked something a bit bigger. More diamonds."

You frowned. "I didn't pick it, Owen did."

"Owen?"

"My fiancé." you replied, now clearly irritated. You'd been polite enough to call her multiple times over the past few months, did she really care that little to even listen?

"Oh, of course, yes. Picture?"

You produced your phone from your pocket and opened your photos. You scrolled back to December, choosing a photo from New Years Eve. Laura stood in the foreground ofthe photo, grinning as she held the phone far out from herself. Behind her and to the right were you and Owen, bodies close together as Owen smiled at the camera. You looked as though you were giggling, head on his chest and your mouth partially covered by your hand. You could just about see Owen's arm around the back of your waist, hand on your hip, before the rest was out of frame. The photo was one of your favourite pictures of you and Owen, even though you couldn't remember Laura having your phone or taking the other 28 selfies with various people. 

You turned the phone around to show your mum. Her lips formed into a pout as she looked over the photo, taking it all into consideration. "What's the catch?"

"What?"

"Let's not kid ourselves, [Y/N], he's clearly out of your league."

"Mother..." you warned.

"He lives and works on an island visited by thousands of people a day, half of them are young, attractive women who would jump into bed with him in a heartbeat. And he chose to 'fall in love' with you?"

"Sorry, I forgot the concept of falling in love is totally foreign to you." you snapped, picking your bag up from the floor. You started to get to your feet as you remembered what Owen said about inviting her to the wedding. 

"The wedding's on the 23rd of February if you were planning on coming."

"Actually, I'm afraid me and Harvey are spending February with his children in Italy."

You spent a few seconds trying to string together a sentence in the midst of your anger. You pushed your chair underneath the table. 

"That's a shame. I'll call you sometime, mum." 

You exited the coffee shop and left your mother to herself.


	4. On Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took sooo long to write, I think I'm getting lazy. Hopefully pick up the pace for the next chapters, super excited!

You and Viv were glad to finally be on the boat to the island from the mainland after a six hour flight to Liberia and then a two hour drive to the docks. Your text exchanges with Owen managed to pull you through:

 _ **Owen Grady (6:34am)** _  
_Good morning beautiful. Can't wait to see you, 11hrs x_

_**Your message (6:36am)** _   
_About to go through security, if they arrest me will you bail me out? x_

_**Owen Grady (6:37am)** _   
_I'll kick their asses x_

_**Your message (6:46am)** _   
_The whole SDPD? x_

_**Owen Grady (6:51am)** _   
_For you, yes x_

_**Your message (6:53am)** _   
_You're so romantic x_

_**Owen Grady (6:56am)** _   
_It's because I have a crush on you x x_

_**Your message (7:26am)** _   
_Very cute. Boarding, ring you when we've landed. I love you x x_

_**Owen Grady (7:27am)**_  
 _Safe flight, I love you too darling x x_

The plane took off at eight, and you spent over half the flight going through turbulence that caused Vivian to fill 16 sick bags. You rubbed her back and let her rest her head on your shoulder as other passengers looked over in disgust. You pulled a face at them. "What? You've never been sick before?"

The plane food was terrible, and you were glad you ate a Burger King before you departed. Vivian didn't manage to hold down anything she ate, which made you feel awful. She apologised every time she was sick, which only made you feel worse because she still managed to be nice even when she felt like crap. 

When you arrived in Liberia Vivian headed to the toilets to freshen up whilst you called Owen. Straight to answer phone. You rung again. Straight to answer phone. You tried once more a few minutes later, and again it didn't ring. You checked your reception: one bar. You sent him a text, knowing it would take a while to deliver.

_**Your message (2:12pm)** _   
_Really bad reception, just about to go through border control. Vivian ill, don't think Lowery's answering his texts. 3hrs x x_

Border control was fine, and you both got your luggage without any problems. Unfortunately you did not have a private driver, you'd opted for the park's own airport service that ran due to the large amount foreign visitors that used the airport. You spotted the driver holding a white sign with 'Jurassic World' printed on it in the arrivals area. You, Vivian, and 4 other families from your flight headed over before being guided to the bus that would transport you all.

15 minutes into the drive, you received a text from Owen.

**_Owen Grady (2:51pm)_ **   
_hwgowj snb sbdoe_

You frowned at the screen. You showed the phone to Vivian, who just shrugged. "At least he's replying to you."

 ** _Owen Grady (2:53pm)_**  
 _Thomas learned how to text x_

You laughed, turning you screen to show Vivian again. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

**_Your message (2:54pm)_ **   
_A vital skill for an 8 month old. Plans for tonight?x_

**_Owen Grady (2:57pm)_ **   
_Me, you, dinner, film, ...? x x x_

**_Your message (2:58pm)_ **   
_...? ? x x x x x_

**_Owen Grady (3:01pm)_ **   
_;) x x x x x x x x_

**_Your message (3:02pm)_ **   
_Going to sleep, save my energy for tonight :) x x_

**_Owen Grady (3:04pm)_ **   
_I'm a lucky man x x x_

You fell asleep almost instantly, this time your head on Vivian's shoulder. You slept the rest of the hour and a half to the ferry before she woke you up, to which you practically sprinted off the bus with the thought of Owen being only an hour away.

**_Your message (1 minute ago)_ **   
_Boat, no reception soon. x_

**_Owen Grady (1 minute ago)_ **   
_We'll be there when you get off the ferry. As soon as I get Thomas in his car seat. How do these things work?? Times like this I realise how lucky I am to have you to help me. See you soon x x_

You managed a quick reply before your reception disappeared.

 ** _Your message (1 minute ago)_**  
 _You're such a sop when I'm not around. I love you x x_

.*.*.*.*.

The sun was just about to set when you stepped off the boat at 5:30. The crowds were immense; the ferry had been full with families all travelling to Jurassic World. You and Viv both dug through your bags to find your staff identity cards, showing them to the security as you entered the monorail station. 

You both pulled your suitcases behind you as you made your way through the building to the waiting area where you were due to meet Owen and Lowery. In front of you were an old couple, walking at a snails pace in the same direction you were heading. Not wanting to seem rude, you and Viv continued to shuffle along behind them. 

"Over there." Vivian said, nodding towards a seating area on the opposite side of the room. There you could see Lowery and Owen laughing together. Owen had Thomas in his lap, a complete dream dressed in an army green flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans. Thomas looked around the room distractedly, both hands in his mouth. 

You grinned as Owen looked over to you as you got closer. He stood up, one arm holding Thomas on his hip.

"Hey, baby." he said breathily, hugging you into him with his spare arm. You lifted yourself up slightly, letting your lips meet his. 

"Missed you." you mumbled, burying your face in his shoulder as you brung an arm around him. 

"Oh, what a beautiful family."

You looked up to see the old couple who had been snail-pacing in front of you a few minutes ago now smiling warmly at the three of you. You glanced at Owen, who was smiling back at them, and did the same. Eventually they carried on walking again, and Owen chuckled.

"Do you think they realise Thomas is a different race to us?"

You giggled. Owen kissed you again.

.*.*.*.*.

Later that night you and Owen were cuddling in bed after making up for the week without intimacy between you. You drew shapes on his chest with your fingers as you lay at his side, head on his shoulder and his arm around you. Owen was looking at the ceiling.

"I got the dress." 

Owen smiled briefly. "Shame I have to wait until the day to see you in it." He quickly returned to looking blankly into space.

Your body was still humming from a few minutes earlier, yet in the midst of your joy you felt unease. Something wasn't completely right.

"Something's on your mind."

"Just glad your back."

You shook your head. "No, it's not that. You're thinking about something. Since Barry picked Thomas up."

Owen hesitated a minute, finally turning over to face you, taking his eyes off the ceiling for the first time since you'd slipped off of him. 

You shuddered slightly as those brilliant green eyes locked with yours. "A baby."

You raised your eyebrows. "A baby?"

"You said you would?"

"Yes, definitely." You'd seen Owen with Thomas and had no doubts that he would be an incredible father. 

"When we're ready?"

"When we're ready."

Owen paused. "Do you think we're ready?"

You thought about it for a moment. You were ready, the two of you could make anything work. "You don't think it's too soon?"

He shook his head. "No. But if you think it is, we can wait." He moved his hand to your cheek, caressing it as you smiled. Knowing he was this patient with you about something he obviously wanted a lot only reassured you.

"After the wedding." Just under six months. "Let's get married first. Get everything out of the way so there's no other pressure." You smiled as Owen's lips pressed against yours. "There's no rush. We have the rest of our lives, remember?"


	5. A Night Out

Mid-October gave you the blessing of free weekends again, not that you were working much during the week anyway. Most days Claire managed to give you a pile of paperwork that lasted you a few hours and then said you were free to go. Of course, Owen's work was steady as always. You couldn't resist sneaking a few of his papers into your pile, doing his work for him to fill your spare time.

Lowery had demanded your Friday night be spent in Frankie's Sports Bar, a quiet place that was even quieter during the months when visitors were lacking.

"The park's dying." Lowery announced, moving round the pool table after taking a shot at a ball, and missing.

"The park is not dying." replied Vivian. Next to her Owen leaned on the bar and watched as you took your turn at the pool table. He smirked as you sunk two of your balls. Barry nudged him playfully and he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Look around, babe." He held his arms up, spinning around. "No one here apart from us. People are getting bored."

"So, what's your great idea, Lowery? What's going to pull this place back from the brink?" you asked with a smirk.

"They've got a whole lab of scientists and God knows what over there-" he motioned in the direction of the Hammond Creation Lab. "What's stopping them from CREATING a new dinosaur? Isn't that in the title? 'The Hammond Creation Lab'? ' _Creation_ '?'"

You laughed, leaning on your pool cue. "I'll be sure to remind them. Now take your damn shot."

Eventually you managed to finish your game of pool (with a win, of course). You situated yourself around the same part of the bar Owen, Barry and Vivian were.

Owen ordered you a drink as you decided to settle half-perched on his knee, half standing.

Barry spoke up from next to you. "I hear you're looking for a new job?"

You rolled your eyes towards Owen, who was now looking the other way. You sighed. "Yeah. Well - maybe. Probably. Not sure yet."

Lowery laughed. "Uncertain?"

You nodded as the bartender pushed your drink over to you. You raised it to your mouth as Barry shrugged.

"There's plenty of jobs around, your only problem is you've started near the top. Your options can only get worse from here."

"And that concludes your input. Thanks, man." Owen joked.

A new voice spoke up, along with the click of heels on the wooden floor. "What has he done now?" Melanie said, appearing round the corner carrying Thomas.

The group called out your 'hey's' and 'hello's' as she pecked Barry's cheek, passing Thomas onto him. She flicked her long, black hair from her neck and smoothed down her purple nurse uniform.

"First day back?" Vivian asked as Lowery clumsily wrapped his arms around her waist. The other four of you had come to know who was always the first to get drunk, on every occasion.

"Yeah," Melanie sighed. "I shouldn't complain, the infirmary's dead and we haven't even bothered opening up most of the first aid posts." She looked at Thomas, playing peekaboo with his dad. "This little guy's gonna be in the toddler group for while whilst we're both at work."

You smiled sympathetically as she spoke, nodding along. In all honesty you were watching Barry with his child, imagining Owen doing the same.

"We were just saying," told Owen, moving his hand to the side of your hip as he spoke to Melanie, "[Y/N] is looking for a job."

"Maybe." you added quickly.

Owen laughed. "Maybe."

"Ever thought about being a nurse?"

You scoffed. "I have an English degree and I took a year of management studies. Definitely not qualified to be a nurse."

"Maybe not in a hospital back in the U.S, but the infirmary here have a sixth-month basic training course and they'll employ you as soon as you've done with it."

You raised an eyebrow. A job in the medical industry was something you had never considered and you were completely unaware of the training programmes on the island.

"Anyway," Lowery exclaimed, slamming his empty glass onto the bar. "Maybe Claire will leave and you'll be offered her job."

You laughed, genuinely finding Lowery's suggestion funny. "Jurassic World Operations Director?" you asked, repeating the name that was etched into the metal plaque on Claire's desk. "No. No way. I have seen Claire's job first hand. No way. Never."

Owen snorted. " _Seen_? You basically did her job for her up until recently..."

You raised your eyebrows at him in a warning glance, causing him to stop talking and look the other direction again. You didn't need everyone to know your partner had a strong-dislike for your boss, and in the grand-scheme of things, also his.

"Claire likes to work a lot," you explained. "I, however, like to make time for other things."

"Are you not going to take some time off after the wedding anyway?" Melanie asked, taking her son back from Barry who had started getting a bit more adventurous with his method of entertainment.

"Uhh-" you thought about your's and Owen's plans to try for a baby after you married. "Yes. Maybe. Not sure yet."

"You know what, she's totally right. There's no way she could do Claire's job." Lowery begun. He dipped his voice to a serious tone, mocking one of the scientists in the lab.

"'Hello, miss, would you like us to mix the T-Rex DNA and the Velociraptor DNA?' 'Um, yes, no, maybe, not sure, I'll get back to you'."

You were slightly insulted by his imitation of you, as his voice went several octaves higher and he had a panicked expression the whole time. The other five of you laughed anyway and you nodded your head sadly agreeing with him. He was right. You really didn't have enough stamina to put up with a job as demanding as that. The training programme sounded like an easier option.

.*.*.*.*.

You arrived home later that night, feeling exhausted. You only had one drink then drunk Coke after that, meaning you could drive the two of you home. You threw your keys onto the coffee table, flopping straight onto the sofa. Owen stood behind you, hand on the top of your head.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine." you said, dismissing a flick of your wrist. "Just tired. Film?"

Owen moved round to the TV, crouching in front of it as he looked through the few DVDs you collectively owned. He held up a DVD but you failed to notice which one it was. You nodded anyway, standing up. "Just getting some water."

Owen frowned as you wandered into the kitchen. You quickly poured yourself a glass of water from the tap, heading back out. You stopped just as you stepped through the door into the front room.

"Babe, are you sure you don't just want to go to bed?" Owen asked. You didn't hear him. He turned around to look at you, suddenly alarmed when his eyes finally settled on you.

"Babe?"

You were stood behind the couch, one hand over your mouth. Suddenly Owen was at your side, prying the glass of water out of your hand before you dropped it. You threw

yourself into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before you were sick.

Your eyes stung and your throat ached as you sat on the edge of the bath. Owen knelt slightly to the side of you, rubbing your back as you turned your head up towards the ceiling, eyes closed. You hadn't felt this terrible since you caught the flu 3 years ago.

He watched you with caring eyes as you sighed and grumbled. His hand continued its gentle circles on your back, almost lulling you to sleep. You would have slept right there, had you not jerked up to throw up into the toilet a second time.

Owen just about managed to hold your hair back after you jumped forwards without warning. You slumped onto the floor in front of the toilet next to him, frowning.

"I think I'm a little ill." you said, flourishing your sentence by wiping your mouth on the back of your hand.

"If it's any consolation, I've never been so attracted to someone with sick in their hair."

"Stop it." you smirked, hitting his chest.

Owen placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. "Mmm. Sweat."

You swatted at his chest again, whining a dragged out "stooooppp" like a petulant child. He laughed, watching you carefully again, then turned quite serious.

"Going to be sick again?"

You shook your head, sighing. "Now I need to shower. Which is a pain in the ass."

"I could help."

You chuckled, standing to your feet. "I can wash my own hair, thank you."

Owen got up, helping you pull your top over your head. He admired you for a moment, then frowned slightly. "Can I stay in here at least? Make sure you don't slip and hurt yourself."

"You know you'll end up getting in with me." You unbuttoned the top of your jeans.

He shook his head. "Won't. Promise."

You rolled your eyes, turned the shower on and stripped the rest of your clothes before stepping under the water.

The bathroom had a tiny layout; a bath and shower facing one way, with the toilet and sink next to each other on the wall opposite the door. Owen closed the lid of the toilet, sat on it, one arm resting on the sink with his chin in his hand.

"Maybe it's food poisoning." you wondered aloud, rinsing your hair. Owen was silent. "Sorry for throwing up in front of you. Twice."

"Don't be silly. I'm sorry you're ill. At least we've got the weekend."

"Mmm." you mumbled, practically falling asleep standing up. You sprung back to life when the hot water ran out, and you were shocked with a freezing cold blast from the shower.

You stepped out onto the tile floor and was wrapped up in a towel by Owen. You stood there, wrapped in the towel and Owen as he enclosed you in his arms and chest. You laughed, gently pushing against him. "Alright, I'm still feeling delicate. Back up before you catch something."

He snorted, pulling you closer to him again. "Probably a bit late for that. I'll survive."

"Hmm." you mumbled, running your hand over his shoulder and down his chest. "Handsome and tough. And all mine."

Owen smirked, going for your lips. You pushed one finger against his mouth, stopping his face from nearing yours any more. "Not until I brush my teeth."

He laughed, pecked your nose, then wandered out of the bathroom whilst you brushed your teeth in the mirror. Your whole body ached, and a weird feeling had settled in the pit of your stomach. Still wrapped in your towel, you walked through the hallway and into your bedroom before crawling onto the bed next to Owen.

"I feel like shit." you said. Both of you lay on top of the bed covers, Owen still dressed and you still damp and in your bath towel. You could care less about your wet hair; you knew Owen liked the smell of your shampoo and would be grateful for you leaving the smell on your pillows during the night. "What time is it?"

Owen rolled off the bed, checked his phone, and picked up a t-shirt. "Almost midnight. Put this on then go to sleep and don't wake up until at least eleven." He threw the shirt at you, and it landed neatly over your waist. You lifted yourself up, removed the towel and instead slipped his shirt over your head. "Also," he added, almost satisfied as he lay back next to you. "I never got my kiss."

You kissed him once, letting him have what he wanted, then rubbed your nose into his cheek sleepily. His stubble prickled the side of your face as you inhaled him, then sighed.

"Love you."

"I love you too, baby."

You fell asleep no longer feeling sick, but feeling warm and knowing you were cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's causing the sudden sickness? I doubt it's food poisoning... >:) ;)


	6. Passing The Test

"Babe?" Owen called through the house as he came in from work a few days later. You'd contined being ill amost every day, normally in the evening. You'd passed it off as a bug or dehydration, not thinking that much of it. 

"Bedroom." you replied, sat on the bed with a pen, pad of paper and your laptop in front of you. 

"How long have you been home for?"

"Uhh-" you looked at the clock in the corner of the computer screen. "Since twelve."

"Christ." Owen muttered under his breath. He threw his jacket onto the bed, then sat next to you as he looked over the laptop and your notes. He chuckled slightly. "So organised."

"One of us has to be." you said, leaning over to kiss him. Owen caught your face with his hand, pulling you further towards him as you moaned slightly. You groaned again, slightly in shock, as he fiddled with the top button of your white shirt, eventually undoing it, before popping open a second. 

"I'm _trying_ to plan our wedding, Owen."

"Plan later." he growled, hungrily kissing you again. A few moments later his head had moved in between your breasts.

"Owen..." you warned, being pushed further back onto the bed as his actions became rougher and more motivated. Eventually you were lying flat on your back, Owen above you. You pushed slightly on his shoulder. "Owen, please!" you exclaimed suddenly. "I'm really not in the mood!"

"Babe." he said briefly, looking up at you, shocked. You couldn't read what he was feeling; angry, annoyed or disappointed?

A sudden burst of sadness hit you, and you brung a hand up across your eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm being like this. Please don't be mad."

"Hey, hey," he began, moving to lie next to you on his stomach. He ran a thumb over your cheek. "I'm not mad. Don't be upset, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

You sighed, moving your hand to look at him. "I think I'm pregnant."

Owen looked back at you, his face lighting up with a smile. He laughed in disbelief. "What?"

"I haven't done a test," you said as both of you sat up. "I asked Melanie about the symptoms. The sickness, the tiredness, mood swings, loss of libido..." you hesitated. "Missed periods. It would all make sense..."

"Oh, man." he chuckled, shaking his head and running a hand through his wavy brown hair. 

You frowned, panicked at his reaction. "There's options, I mean, that we can look at if-"

"No," Owen cut you off. "No, God, no. Hunny," he took your hand into his, which made the corners of your mouth lift slightly, "if this is really happening, I couldn't be happier."

You exhaled a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This is what we wanted anyway, isn't it? Who cares if it's a little early." 

You giggled, raising your hand to his cheek as you pressed a long, soft kiss to his mouth. You paused, resting your foreheads together as you closed your eyes. "Owen?"

"Yes, my love?"

You sighed. "Please never break my heart."

Owen kissed you. "Only if you don't break mine."

.*.*.*.*.

That afternoon, Owen drove you to the chemist to buy a pregnancy test. You knew how heartbroken he'd be if it turned out to be negative, and you'd be as devastated too.

You stared at the little white and blue stick as you took it out of the packet. Owen stood outside the bathroom door, waiting. 

"What if I'm not...?"

"Then we'll be okay. Either way, I love you so much and we're going to be so happy. Okay?"

You exhaled a deep breath. "I love you too, so much. Okay..."

You did what you needed to do, emerging from the bathroom nervously with the test.

You both sat on the sofa, placing the test in front of you on the coffee table. "How long does it take?"

"A minute I guess..." you said, biting your lip as you looked at the little blank screen from afar. 

Owen wrapped an arm around you, smiling. "Nervous?"

"Hmm." you mumbled, resting your head against him. "Nervous, excited, scared." you paused. "Hopeful."

Owen kissed your forehead, moving his hand up and down your side reassuringly. 

It had been over a minute, you decided as you stood up. You picked up the test, not daring to look at it's result.

You had actually squealed, covering your hand with your mouth as you bounced up and down ecstatically. 

Owen stood to his feet, a grin plastered across his face from ear to ear. "Babe?"

You threw your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, hunny, look." you said, holding the stick up to him. 

Owen's smile remained as he returned the tight embrace, lifting you off the ground slightly in his excitement.

You stepped back."Oh my God," you said, hand over your mouth. "We're having a baby. Owen, we're having a baby!"

Owen laughed, catching your lips with his as his hands remained on your waist. "Like we were gonna wait 'til after the wedding anyway."

You squealed again, admiring the word 'positive' on the screen and Owen, the father of your child, stood in front of you, looking the damn happiest you'd ever seen him.

 


	7. Apologies and Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of started with one thing then totally diverted and even skipped about four weeks of story. Many apologies, I just have so many ideas now that I'm trying to get the story to the stage that I was it to be at! ;)

"I'm going to piss myself if I don't get to a toilet soon."

"Two minutes, hunny, I promise."

You groaned, rubbing your forehead with your hand. You were only in your eighth week of pregnancy, but were spending most your time in the bathroom either throwing up (still) or weeing. 

Owen threw his hand forward on the centre of the steering wheel, causing the car horn to blare loudly at the car in front, who's occupants had decided to vacate the vehicle and take pictures of the views from the side of the road. Another con was the single road tracks that you had to use to traverse most of the island.

"Hey!" Owen yelled, head half out of the window. "Any chance of moving any time soon?" 

The middle-aged couple turned to look at him, muttering something to each other, then returned to their camera as they ignored him. 

He hit the horn again, narrowing his eyes as he stared straight ahead. "I will drive straight into the back of that fucking car in a minute."

You tried to suppress a giggle. "My sweet, sweet gentleman."

"It's fine, it can't hear me yet." he leaned over so his head was closer to your stomach. "We've got another nine weeks until that, haven't we?"

You giggled again, running a hand through his hair. "Stop calling it 'it'."

"Hypocrite." he smirked, raising an eyebrow. Owen looked back over at the couple, now slowly making their way back to their vehicle. He sat hunched over the steering wheel. 

You snorted. "Imagine how much I'm going to piss at thirty-nine weeks if this is eight."

"If you break our toilet, I will fix it just for you, my darling." Owen retorted, half sarcastic. You smiled smugly.

The car in front gradually started rolling forwards, as Owen drove right up the back of them, inches from hitting them. You scolded him, to which he just laughed. Then the vehicle in front stopped. 

"Oh, Christ, no." you complained, watching as the middle-aged man jumped out of the drivers side. "Hunny, I wore my good shorts today. Please. I don't want to ruin them. I have like one minute max."

"This will take thirty seconds max, promise."

You stared glumly at the bald, wrinkling man as he appeared at Owen's window. "Would you mind either speeding up or getting out of the way?"

The man frowned. "Me and my wife have every right to spend however long we please enjoying the environment. Do you realise how much we paid to-"

"My wife is pregnant and we need to get home, so I'd appreciate it if you could just pull over and let us past."

You smirked slightly at the words 'wife' and 'pregnant'. The man didn't take so nicely.

"Pregnant?" he scoffed, eyeing you up and down. "She's flat as a pancake. You can drive behind us like everybody else would."

You moved your hand onto your stomach protectively, then leaned over Owen slightly so you could speak to the man properly.

"Listen, my bladder is currently the size of a pea and I will not hesitate to relieve myself on your car rather than in here if you do not move out of the way soon. Also, my  _husband_ will squash you so _you're_ flat as a pancake, mister."

You clearly struck a chord with him as he practically stumbled back to his car, finally pulling in to the side of the track. You watched as you drove past him, calling "I like the colour of your hair, what a pleasant shade of bald!" as you went. Owen laughed, nodding. 

You grinned cheekily. "We're badass." 

"Totally, babe. Our kid's in for fun. Badass parents, one works with the most dangerous dinosaurs discovered and the other is the hottest mom in the world. Pretty good if you ask me."

.*.*.*.*.

"Barry, Owen around anywhere?" you asked, approaching the raptor paddock. Barry strode towards you, hands on his hips. 

"He's not gonna like you being down here."

You furrowed your eyebrows. "Why?"

Barry looked at your stomach, which you again had rested a hand on, the back at you. You gasped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"He didn't mean to tell me, [Y/N]. He said months ago that he suspected it. We're behaviour experts, we can tell a pregnancy a mile off."

You crossed your arms over your chest. "He suspected it months ago?"

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but Owen had already spotted you as he descended the stairs from the catwalk. 

"You okay, babe?"

You looked back at him, your face like thunder. "Appointment."

Owen looked blank for a few seconds, then suddenly burst back to life as he realised what he'd forgotten. "Right, yeah. I'll catch you later Barry, alright?"

Barry nodded, smiled politely, then turned around and walked back to the paddock. You tilted your head at Owen, who looked clueless.

"What's wrong?"

"You told Barry!" you exclaimed, throwing your arms up in exasperation. 

"No I didn't, hunny, not on purpose."

" _And_ you already knew I was pregnant but you didn't say anything."

He sighed. "I didn't know for certain and the only reason I said anything to Barry is because we're close. Of course I'm going to mention if I think my girlfriend's pregnant-"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

You felt like you stared at each other in silence for eternity. "You know I meant fiancée."

"Get in the car." you commanded, turning on your heels back to your vehicle. "We're going to miss our scan."

You sat quietly as you sped through the forestry to the infirmary, now running very close to being late. You were managing to get your outburst under control until Owen coughed suddenly and reminded you how pissed off you felt. 

"And another thing," you started, gripping the steering wheel as you drove, "what if Barry's told Melanie? We were going to tell everyone together, Owen!"

You saw a sneaky smile on Owen's face as he tried to hide it, looking out of the window. 

"Stop smiling, I'm being serious."

"I know you are, which is funny."

You frowned, muttering something like "idiot" under your breath as you pulled in to the infirmary parking lot. You turned the car off, sitting calmly with your hands in your lap.

Owen did the same, then turned to you. 

"Will it help if I apologise?"

"Hmmm..." you mumbled, still looking straight forward out of the front window. 

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." he smirked smugly.

You groaned, rubbing your forehead as you had spent 50% of your time doing recently. You finally turned to Owen, an apologetic look on your face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to call you that." you sighed, leaning your head backwards on the head-rest of your seat. "You can get mad at me if you want."

"Babe. You're pregnant. Remember that?" he said, moving a hand onto your leg as he looked straight at you. "I'm not ever going to get mad at you. I'm going to look after you and make you feel better. Is that okay with you?"

You smiled. "Of course." You stayed quiet for another moment as you concentrated on the feeling of Owen's thumb rubbing against the material of your jeans comfortingly. "Is it bad if I want to sit on your lap and make out with you right now to apologise properly?"

Thankfully inside the Jeep was incredibly spacious, as the way Owen smirked suggestively and patted his lap caused you to practically dive over the panel of the car that separated you, sitting with your legs either side of him. Your crashed your lips into his and your tongues started to dance together as Owen's hand tangled with your hair.

"Shouldn't do this now." you managed to mumble, pushing yourself and Owen further into the seat. 

Owen's lips curved into a smile as they stayed pressed to yours. "I know. Appointment."

You groaned, splitting yourself from him. You opened the car door, hopping out in front of Owen. You bounced from one foot to the other as Owen locked the Jeep behind you. 

"Toilet. ASAP."

"No, that's good." he said, taking your hand as you walked towards the hospital building. "Your bladder needs to be full so it pushes your uterus up and they get a better picture. Read it online."

You couldn't help laugh every time Owen hinted to reading or doing some kind of research. "You're going to be such a good daddy."

"Mmm, that's my plan, babe."

.*.*.*.*.

That evening you and Owen invited your group of friends for a few drinks, (for you that meant coke and orange juice) and to make the announcement. In Owen's pocket was the pictures from your first ultrasound- in the centre of the photo was a tiny white blob surrounded by a much bigger black blob. As you lay down on the bed and the ultrasonographer began to put the cold, blue jelly on your stomach you had become slightly panicky and nervous, quickly giving Owen your hand to hold again. 

"Alright, listen up you hooligans." Owen joked, standing next to you. Vivian, Lowery, Laura, Barry, Melanie and Thomas were all sat around the fire pit in front of you. For the billionth time since Melanie gave birth to Thomas you had to reassure them that it was fine to bring him with them, and that actually you loved having him there.

"Oh, what is this? An announcement?" Laura smirked. Your five friends sat in front of you emitted an "ooh", simultaneously leaning forward attentively.

Owen grinned, wrapping an arm around your waist. You hesitated, pursing your lips before you broke into a smile equal to the size of Owen's.

"Me and Owen..." you paused again, taking a breath. "Are having a baby."

Everyone erupted at once, a mess of "congratulations!" and cheers and "Oh my God!"s. Vivian was the first to jump up, running throwing her arms around you. You swayed with her gently side to side, spotting a few tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh no. Oh _no_. Do not do this, Viv. Not now. Oh- I'm going to start soon!"

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "I'm so happy for you both, congratulations."

You thanked her, hugging her again. Soon Lowery was hugging you, kissing your cheeks, before Laura embraced you excitedly. Finally, you watched as Barry approached Owen and they locked hands, pulling each other in to a back-patting semi-hug. Melanie congratulated you both, followed by a squeal from Thomas. You giggled, then received an unexpected kiss from Owen. 

You smiled, one arm around him and the other hand resting on his chest. He looked back at you, and you swore that in the moonlight and glow of the strings of lightbulbs Owen's eyes were welling up too.


	8. To-Do

"One week until Christmas, one month until the wedding." You tapped the end of your pen against the kitchen counter, leaning against your hand as you looked over the calender. "Five months until bump becomes baby." 

"How're you feeling?" Owen said softly, moving beside you as he rubbed just above the small of your back. 

"Better this week. Just got to get some stuff done..." you replied, flipping a page of the calender over onto a list of to-dos.

 ~~1\. Marquee for reception~~  
 ~~2\. [Y/N] - dress~~  
3\. Owen - suit  
 ~~4\. Florist - boquets, decor etc~~  
 ~~5\. Music - musicians and reception dj?~~  
 ~~6\. Photographer~~  
 ~~7\. Hotel for relatives~~  
 ~~8\. Rent furniture - chairs, tables etc~~  
 ~~9\. [Y/N] - bridesmaids, maid of honour?~~  
 ~~10\. Bridesmaids dresses~~  
11\. Owen - best man?  
12\. PLAN HONEYMOON??????  
 ~~13\. Wedding rings~~  
 ~~14\. Cake????~~  
 ~~15\. Catering at reception????~~  
16\. Invitations mailed  
17\. Write vows  
 ~~18\. Gifts - parents, attendants, each other ;)~~  
19\. [Y/N] - book hairstylist  
20\. [Y/N] - book make-up artist  
21\. Apply for marriage license!!  
22\. [Y/N] - dress adjustments  
23\. Seating plan  
24\. Bachelor/ette parties ;)

All 24 points were written in your handwriting, all neatly down the left side of the page. You never failed to smile when you reach number 25, scrawled clumsily by Owen at the bottom of the page.

25\. Get married :)

"Fuck fuck fuck, oh fuck..." you repeated, reading over the points that had yet to be checked-off. 

Owen pointed to number 11. "Done."

You smiled. "Really?"

"I think Barry expected it. I couldn't let him down."

You laughed. Both of you were now stood over the list, Owen peering over your shoulder, considering the jobs left. 

"Suit." you barely mumbled, your hand on your chin.

"Also done."

You gave him an unconvinced look, to which he raised his eyebrows. "Trust me. Cross it off the list, babe."

You sighed, crossing it off the list before mentioning number 12. 

"I don't even know if we still have the money for a honeymoon, Owen..." you mumbled, biting your lip. It wasn't exactly the most important thing on the list, yet it had been a nice idea. "I don't know how well I'll be able to travel in a month, either..."

"Mmm... then maybe we can just..." He took the pen from you, and scribbled out the whole of number 12. 

"You're okay with us doing that?"

"We can have our honeymoon here." Owen responded, placing a gentle line of kisses down your neck from the back of your ear. 

You giggled, swaying under him. "One long honeymoon. For the rest of our lives."

"Exactly. Perfect." he said, smiling against your neck. He continued his kisses over your shoulder, tugging the straps of your tank top and bra so they fell to the side of your arm. 

"So we can either make a start on the seating plan..." you said, turning to face him. You put a hand round the back of his neck, then brung your face close to his. Your voice was laced with seductiveness as you added, "or you can take me into the bedroom-"

Your sentence was left unfinished as Owen growled, scooping you up with ease despite your slowly developing bump. "I didn't hear that second suggestion. Tell me again, baby?"

.*.*.*.*.

Christmas Eve and you were lying on the sofa with your head on Owen's lap, a handful of paper resting on top of your tummy. Owen claimed to have already written his vows, but refused to share them until you finished yours too. 

"How about I run you a bath and then you'll remember how much you love me?"

You chuckled, reaching one hand up to the side of his face, feeling his stubble underneath. Recently you had been achey again, possibly from how many times you and Owen had made love in the last week or possibly because of your 16th week of pregnancy.

"I always know how much I love you. But a bath does sound nice."

Owen smiled, kissed your hand, then stood up from underneath you and ambled to the bathroom. "So how much do you love me?" he called jokingly. 

You stood and followed him to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he turned the tap on, water flooding the bottom of the bath. 

"About this much more than I loved that thing you did last night..." you said, holding your thumb and finger up, about two inches apart from each other

"Oh, mhm? What did I do last night?"

"The thing you did with your tongue..." you mumbled, grinning as you looked up to the ceiling.

Owen smirked, moving towards you. He placed his hands on your hips, his face just above yours. "Oh, you liked that, did you?"

"Yeah." you said, biting your lip before kissing his. 

"I mean, I couldn't tell because of all the noise you were making. 'Oh God, Owen, oh, yes-'"

You smacked the side of his arm playfully. "Shut it. I happen to know you're quite fond of all the noise I make."

"Mmm." He smooched you again. "Keep it up, babe."

You reminded him not to forget the bubblebath, prompting him to empty an almost full bottle. You stripped out of your clothes, sticking one leg over the side and sinking into the water that was coated with a thick layer of rose-smelling bubbles.

You hummed to yourself, closing your eyes, totally relaxed. "This is amazing. Thankyou, hunny."

"Are you not lonely in there by your self?"

You opened your eyes again, watching as Owen pulled his t-shirt over his head. You laughed. "Owen, there's no way we can both fit in here." You looked at the height of the water, which was dangerously close to flooding over the edge of the bath already. "You're over six foot two of pure muscle- we will flood the whole bathroom."

Owen ignored you, removing the rest of his clothes. Without hesitating he climbed into the opposite end of the bath, sending a load of water splashing onto the tiled floor. You raised your eyebrows at him, then both ended up laughing. 

You talked about other likewise humorous times, for instance when you and Owen first started seeing each other and you rung him from somewhere in the middle of the forest after you got lost on the way to his bungalow. 

"I liked that time we fucked in my office..." Owen smirked, hands resting on either side of your legs. 

"I can honestly say that was the only time I've ever thought about another man whilst having sex with you. I was so paranoid Barry was going to walk in on me on top of you and your desk."

"I told you, babe, I made sure the door was locked."

"Hmm, why don't I believe you?" you said with a devious smirk, leaning forward in to a kiss.

"How's work?" Owen asked, changing the mood completely. You leaned backwards, rubbing your hands over your stomach soothingly. 

"I think I should quit."

"Wow, seriously?"

"I mean, I'm really sad because of how much I used to love it but now I dread it when I do actually go in. It's probably good that Claire doesn't have much time for me any more because I don't think I have enough time for any work." You looked around the bathroom, almost as if you were looking for help. "If I time it right, I could just pass it off as wanting to have time to myself before bump arrives and then wanting to spend time with it afterwards." You sighed. "What do you think?"

Owen considered his thoughts for a minute. "If you're not happy then there's no point in staying there. Like you said, you don't have to look for something else straight away. Take some time off, you sure as hell deserve it."

You giggled, absent-mindedly running your hand in circles over your tummy again. Owen watched, mesmerised. "How long d'you think until it can hear me?"

"Mmm... they say half way through pregnancy. Another month or so."

Owen smiled, putting his hand gently on top of your belly. 

"I can feel her moving sometimes." you said, watching him.

He looked up at you. "Her?"

"She's a girl, I can tell."

He looked back to the small bump of your stomach, smiling. "I'm okay with that. But if it's a boy they're going to be kick-ass at football with me coaching them."

You laughed, and you kissed each other again. You felt so much affection for Owen when you were talking like this, or any other time for that matter. You ran a hand along his shoulder blades, over his collar bone and on to his chest.

"I know exactly what I'm going to write for my vows."

"You do?"

"I do. I love you."

Owen kissed you quickly again, hand on the side of your stomach. "I love both of you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking a little bit of Christmas fluff next?:3 Who knows, I shouldn't make any promises. I keep changing my mind faster than I'm writing. Apologies if the next few updates aren't as quick as normal- lots of stuff going on at the moment, but I promise I'm still as excited for this story as ever!<3


End file.
